Unexpected Waterfall
by AnonymousLoveForWriting1st
Summary: This is a story about Percy dying as part of the Prophecy in the PJO series but during HOO his friends must try to save from the place he never should have gone to. If Percy's friends and the rest of Prophecy save them what will happen during the Giant War II? Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Characters from the series.
1. Tides Die Down, In Death

**Hey guys! I haven't read a fanfic which did this but continue reading. I just kinda thought about this and thought this would be interesting. So here we go on another adventure if something hadn't happened. Enjoy and Review.**

Thalia PoV

I saw Percy battle it out with Kronos. It was very close combat. I stood leaning against the wall because my legs were broken when I notice something. Luke kept protecting his left side more than anything else. I took out an arrow out of my sheif and notched in my silver huntress bow.

"I know this isn't you, Luke! You have to listen to me!" yelled a blonde girl who was then slammed against a wall by Kronos' powers. Luke had his fist on the small of Percy's back Percy leaned to the right and that gave me my shot and I took. When I shot the arrow struck him in the armpit and he fell but not all the way. He was hanging on to something with his fist in Percy's back. When Luke leaned down to the ground a little bit more a blade fell out of Percy's back.

Percy fell, he started to bleed. I couldn't figure it out until I realized that was Percy's Achilles' Heel, the small of his back was his weak spot.

"No!" Annabeth screamed as she and I ran towards Percy's falling body. Before I knew it I was beside him, and his head was in Annabeth's lap.

I started to sob, but Annabeth's face made me look like I was just teary up.

"No Percy! You can't leave me here! I need you! Everybody needs you!" she sobbed yelled then she said something that I would never think Annabeth would ever say, " I love you, Percy!" she crashed her lips to the still breathing Percy who was barely able to kiss her back. She pulled away to hear his last words.

"I," breath, "Love you too, " breath, " New Prophecy," breath, " Two People, Tartarus," breath, " I meet you at-" his breath never came. Annabeth kissed him again as if that would bring him back but I knew it wouldn't no matter how much I wanted it to.

"What happened in here?" the gods barged in Annabeth and I didn't turn we just stared Percy's lifeless face crying over it.

"I'm so sorry." said Zeus. Poseidan ran over to his son, he was on the other side of Annabeth.

"My boy, what have you done?" Poseidan cried, "My boy, my boy." he hugged Percy to his chest and craddled his lifeless body, " My boy, my boy." he hugged Percy tighter.

I turned to see the gods have sad faces and some with tears in there eyes. The ones that were crying surprised me, Athena was crying and she went over to hug her daughter, who sobbed deeply into her shoulder. Hestia started to shed tears and so were Apollo and Artemis. Hermes ran over to Luke, he didn't cry but he brushed back Luke's hair and closed his eyes.

"The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap." Zeus said.

An hour later, we were all in the throne room. Percy's funeral and shroud would be burned in camp half blood tonight at 8. We were there to recieve our rewards.

"Thalia Grace step forward." Zeus said, I did, " As the gods we will replenish the amount of hunters you have lost."

"Father if I may speak freely," he nodded," Percy would have wanted you guys to promise that you give Hades and Hestia's thrones with the olympians. Give all the minor gods cabins in camp Half-Blood, and finally he would want you guys to claim your children. This war wouldn't have happened if you hadn't claimed your children."

"You ask for a lot Thalia are you sure that's what he would want?"

"Yes." tears sprang from her eyes again.

"Then it shall be done."

"Annabeth Chase step forward." Zeus said continueing, she did, " Olympus is a wreck and we need some with a gift in Architecture to remodel it to it's finest so it shall not nearly fall ever again."

"I accept but I need to tell you guys something." Annabeth said, all the gods leaned in closer, " I believe there is another war coming involving the giants and the titans which will be lead by mother earth." she paused letting it sink in, " I know you are not going to be happy with this Hera but we need more demigods." the gods looked wide eyed. " We have lost to many lives in this war and we do not have enough demigods or clear sighted mortals to fight another war." she finished.

Before the gods could say anything, Athena spoke up," My child is right you know, we do not have enough demigods to fight another war."

Apollo was started to grin until his sister hit him up side the head. " It shall be done." Zeus said before his wife could interfere. " Let's get the celebration going."

The party was lame without Percy. No one seemed in a party mood. I felt bad for Annabeth because she went over to the bar and drank her first acholic beverage and kept drinking more down. The wine god gave me a thumbs and said in my mind, _Don't worry she won't leave here drunk, I will remove it from her system before we leave to go to the funeral._

I could hear my father argueing with my step mother about the whole demigod thing but if it made sense to Annabeth than it must have been important. The lights continued to shine on all the dancers, come wear dancing slowly while others were either twerking or head banging. All I could hear was Black Veil Brides, sad songs from Panic at the Disco, and Green Day, which didn't help brighten up my mood.

The funeral was terrible, all I could think about was Percy's lifeless face and even when he was dying he was still trying to help and was being loyal to his friends. Since Grover was crying to much to get a word out, Annabeth was the one who would be speaking because she and Grover were the closest to him.

"Percy was loyal," Annabeth started," maybe too loyal for his own good which lead him to his death because he had accepted the prophecy so that took on the burden and so people wouldn't have to die in is stead. I loved Percy and I still love him and I will never forget him and I know you won't either. Percy had the ability to create a bond with anyone good or bad. I hope this camp will comerorate his life and his deeds because he would have died for anyone at this camp and today he died for everyone at this camp and future campers. This to me, is something that is unforgettable like Percy and with that I take this torch and burn his shroud." it was beautiful shroud with a big golden trident on white cloth that was surronded by blue waves of water then it began to burn.

Throne Room ( No One's POV)

"Zeus," Hades said on his throne which was on the right of Zeus," I'm sorry to inform you that Percy didn't make it to Elysium."

"What!? Why?" Zeus exclaimed.

" He never showed up in the underworld but is definetly dead. His presence has left this earth."

" Where could he be?"

Percy

Percy woke up and remember everything that happened. Annabeth's kiss, Luke's death, and his death. Percy opened his eyes to find he was in a softly lighted area on damp rocks.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

"In Tartarus." answered a familiar voice who he hadn't heard in two almost three years.

**AN- Hoped you guys liked it and continue reading. I know this was very tragic but you have to stay to find out what happen's to Percy and how Annabeth and Thalia figure out where he is during HOO. Enjoy, Read, and Review.**


	2. Lost Soul

**I thought this story was just going to be a one shot but I guess I could turn it into another story because I was thinking about it and discovered some lines towards the plot. Make sure to review I really need reviews ( you can ask questions because I will answer them, I promise on the River of Styx). Ok, guys hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Percy's PoV

"Where am I?" I wondered.

"Tartarus." said a familiar voice which I hadn't heard in 2 or 3 years. I turn and found myself face to face with Zoe Nightshade.

"What are you doing in Tartarus?" I asked.

"I was captured by evil shadows before I could get to Elysium and looks like so have you." As I looked closer at my surrounding I found myself in a cell dungeon. The walls were covered in blood stains and broken shackles. There was a little bit of hay every which way.

When I took a double take on Zoe, she was sliced up but she wasn't chained. She a long cut coming from her hear to her clavicle. She had a black eye and her clothes were tattered with blood. Then I began to glare at my thoughts of what they could've done to her.

"Did they touch you?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"No." Zoe said with a sad look on her face. The man hater look absolutely pitiful and vulnerable but still the beautiful Zoe he remembered.

" Who is-"

"In charge? That would be Iapetus." she interupted.

"Bob, oh my gods. Bob must've got his memories back."

"Who's Bob?" I didn't realize I was talking out loud.

"Nothing. Nobody." I answered quietly not letting her hear my disappointment.

There was a long awkward pause then I decided to tell her what I was trying to tell Annabeth when I died. " Luke told me before I died that there were going to be changes happening."

Zoe looked at him thoughtfully as he continued, " He told me that there was a new prophecy and that Gaea was waking and she was going to open the doors of death." Zoe looked she was about to fall apart then her face changed into one with determination.

"Looks like we are going to have to break out of here." Zoe said, I smiled.

Annabeth

I had just returned from the funeral when heard the swoosh of wings flapping. I turned my head up to see Hermes flying towards her with his winged shoes.

"Annabeth, you are need in the throne room 's vitally important." he said.

"Why should I come non of gods even came to the funeral. Non of you cared about Percy's death except for Hestia and Poseidan. So you answer my question! Why should I even come to your little pity party of a meeting?" I demanded. I will admit to being very pissed off about what happened to Percy. He wasn't supposed to die, not yet. He was supposed to live happy live and he would be at my side every waking moment. I would wake up to see his smiling face every day to the smell of breakfast being made and we would have beautiful children that would probably look just like him since he had more dominent traits but that was never going to happen because he was dead. He was freaking dead!

"Calm yourselft child, this meeting is about Percy but by no means is it a pity party." he said has he held her hand.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously, knowing that gods didn't always mean what they said and they always had double meanings.

Hermes sighed, " You'll see when we get there." he gripped my hand harder and he flashed us into the throne room.

The throne room was filled with arguments. Zeus and Hera were fighting again while Ares was in a very heated argument with Apollo and well you get my drift.

When we appeared in the throne room, which was still a mess from the battle that had raged on in Manhattan, the fighting stopped and the all the gods stared at Hermes and I.

"Thank you for coming Annabeth on such short notice." Zeus said. He had big bags under his eyes and he still looked glum from today's events. But why would he care the gods think their children are just play toys, they meddle in all their childrens lives since birth and making them fight on their own relying on camp Half-Blood to take care of them instead acting like an actual parent. The Ancient Laws are stupid, yeah, I understand that it could be dangerous if a god lost their temper and they created havoc by why stop them from being a parent and helping on quest, huh? Maybe we need a little more help here and there. Maybe if they at least tried to be in their childs life then maybe less demigods would be killed and slaughtered like Percy.

"There is something dreadfully wrong with Percy's soul." Hades spoke up.

Now they got my attention, " What is wrong?"

"He has not entered my domain." Hades replied, he looked terrible, if it was even possible, he looked paler and he looked really nervous.

"But we burned the body, I even saw his body before it got burn, there is no way he is in the land of the living!" I cried. I now know why Hades looked so nervous, he wasn't in the land of the dead nor the land of the living. "Where he possibly be?" I asked.

"It's a possiblity that maybe he entered Tartarus." Hades threw his idea out there on the table and Athena was definetly examining it. As if she was forensics agent look at the details of a crime.

"How much of a possibility?" she asked.

"High." answered Hades.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Percy's body is not the only problem for us right now." Zeus looked like he was about to burst. " There is a new prophecy and it is a big one,"

"What does the prophecy say?"

"It says,

_Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire,the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with the final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

I don't know what it means but but I have a feeling that it's going to be big." finished Zeus.

"We know that it will be seven half bloods, storm or fire meaning maybe one of Zeus' demigods but what about fire?" added Athena.

"I can answer that." everyone turned to Hespaestus, " I have recently had a child with special fire abilities."

"What! Why! Do you not remember what happened last time?" exclaimed Athena.

"I do remember but this child I trust with his powers. He will do great things." Hephaestus said without hesitation. No one wanted to argue with him.

"Well,then, there is a promise that will be made. I think the seven half bloods must go to the Doors of Death and fight some kind of monster." Athena said.

"Or it could mean the door to the underworld." added Hades.

"No, I don't think that. Context clues promote the idea of it being Tartarus, there had been a lot of fishy things going on with that." Athena said then she turned to Poseidan who had tears in his eyes, " I'm sorry I didn't mean that." she told Poseidan awkardly.

"Well I better go." I said because I did not want to stay here any longer. I slowly stepped away but before I could move any farther Athena stopped me.

"Stop, my child."

I turned slowly and Athena was looking down on me, " Please join in and add your ideas." I walked closer, grumbling.

"I think we should combine the camps." Hera said over everyone.

What two camps was she talking about there was only one.

"We will switch the camp leaders and erase there memories so they can gain each other's trust then we will combine the camps and prepare for war."

"Who agree's with this plan?" asked Zeus. Everyone raised their hands.

" So I geuss we have our answer we will put Hera's plan into action in six months." Zeus said, he turned to Hermes," Will you please escort Miss Chase back to camp Half-Blood and erase the thoughts of the other camp." Hermes walked over to me and put his hands on my temples and then it was black.

**Hey guys thank you for reading. I won't be here this weeking so don't expect any updates on Saturday or Sunday. I know these chapters are short but they will get longer and better as the story progresses on. Please Review and Vote on my poll for my other story, The Mist Covered Life.**


	3. Escape

Percy PoV

I was sitting by the corner right next to our cell door, ready for our escape plan to come into action. I geuss the guards didn't realize that Riptide always comes back to me in life and death. I gave Zoe a nod when I heard the guard coming who was coming to give us our morning torture session with Iapetus.

The guard came, he had his whip out just in case we didn't want to come. He step foreward to Zoe and I came from behind and stabbed him with Riptide until he turned to dust.

"You ready, Zoe?" I asked. She gave me a nod, she had grabbed the sword that hung at the guards side but never was used, from the armor of the fallen monster. We slowly crept in the shadows, I created a mist using the dampness from the air and the moistness from the rocks. We reached a room which had a door the I presumed led outside of the dungeon but the door was guarden by two earthborn in armor.

Zoe looked at me and I held a finger to my mouth motioning for silence. We were at the end of the hall I surprised they didn't see us but I geuss it gets kind of misty in here so no one really cares. I crained my neck to see the other side of the room and I saw four cyclopes by a small forge.

The room only looked a little bit better than our cell but it still had a bad smell and mold growing everywhere. I quickly decided to create a distraction for the cyclopes and then kill the earthborn and get out.

I knew cyclopes weren't the smartest (except for brother Tyson, ok he is a little off but better than most). I used some of the water around me and smuthered the coals in which the cyclopes were using for their forge. They looked at it confused but they walked off into another tunnel, except for the two who stayed behind.

"Damn it." I breathed quietly. I wanted them all to leave but at least some left leaving two earthborn and two cyclopes. " I'll get the earthborn, you get the cyclopes." Zoe nodded in agreement. We both had gotten really close thanks to the tortures down here. We knew each other better and we had a growing respect for each other. I sent her to go kill the cyclopes because it hurt me to kill them, they reminded my of Tyson. I had to be careful with the earthborn because when I entered Tartarus I found out, during the first session of brutal torture with whips and fire, that I had lost my Achilles Curse. I bled when they beat me, I burned when they burned me with greek fire ( I can't be burn with regular fire because I am the son of Poseidon), I felt pain and trust me it did not feel good. Zoe and I had lashes and burns from what they did to us. This is why we must get out of here, they are trying to brain wash us into joining the giants in the second giant war. They think we will break if they torture us enough, but it hasn't.

I held out Riptide, it was time to move. I used the water from the mist as a whip and lashed the earthborn from their post and they flew across the room. I had trained in my cell with Zoe, we had a lot of down time since we didn't really have entertainment except for each other. I learned to control my water abilities better, figuring out ways of getting it besides being near a source of water. I figured out that sweat can also be used as a weapon or somethings that can help the healing process a bit.

Zoe ran towards the cyclopes, they gave her a surprised look and that gave her the advantage and she soon turned one of the cyclopes into dust but the other cyclopes was then ready with his club and they began to clash. Zoe dodged most of the attacks except one that hit her in her thigh which made her stumble back but she kept slashing at the cyclopes and soon it too fell to dust.

While she had been fighting the cyclopes, I had been fighting the earthborn. I wrapped my water wip around their necks and fisted my clenched hand, strangling the earthborn into dust.

"Quick, Zoe, move some dust around so they can't reginerate." I said quickly sliding my feet across the golden dust and kicking it around. We had overheard the monsters talking about the doors of death and how they were opening. That meant death could never exist and Death would die itself and fade, leaving the world as eternal hell. No matter how much pain you felt, no matter how pain you suffered, you could never escape the inferno. It was basically like living in the Fields of Punishment, except with innocent people being tortured and tormented.

When we were done I nodded towards Zoe and we headed out of the doors and what we saw was worse than hell itself or at least my idea of it. Monsters roamed everywhere, a lake filled with an undying fire, and dark catacombs every which way.

"Where do we go?" asked Zoe, nervously.

"Maybe I can help." said a man behind us.

Annabeth PoV

I was walking to the big house to suggest we plan for a war. It had been three months since Percy died, I knew there was going to be a war coming. As the daughter of strategy I knew I had to plan for this, Percy would never forgive me if I let him down and made him suffer in Tartarus due to my stupidty.

At camp, new arrivals would come every day, since the new cabins were built all the new half-bloods would be claimed and sent to there new cabin, thank the gods they started claiming there children because I don't think the Hermes cabin could hold any more people. Most of the new arrivals were children of the minor gods and some of the unclaimed were too but mostly we got a lot of Apollo kids claimed. Why can't that guy keep it in his pants?

I was walking up the steps to the house when Thalia came running at me. She was out of breath and sweaty. I never under stood how hunters could run in the heat with there hunter uniforms on but now it was fall so it was cooler outside so it was just a little bit easier but you know, think about summer, that would gods awful. Maybe Apollo has some deal with Artemis to keep the heat off the hunters as much as possible. Stupid Annabeth, why can't I ever keep my thoughts straight? Stupid ADHD and stupid want for knowledge. Knowledge is a curse, unknowingly, sometimes it is better with ignorance, not knowing what is out side camp borders, not knowing what death looks like, not knowing what love felt like and not know how it felt as it slipped through your fingers. Mortal human beings are so lucky that they don't know what this world looks like. Ugh, damn it, I'm rambling through my thoughts again. Ugh.

"What is it Thals?" I asked.

"The monters," pause, " can't die." she took a deap breath. Didn't they train these hunters to at least breath quieter? They are hunters for Hades sakes! Rambling, I know!

"What do you mean, Thals?" I asked nervously. Monsters in the first place are very dangerous, but ones that don't die are too dangerous.

"When I was fighting," pause, again with the breathing, you'd think they'd at least be fit enough to talk after 30 seconds after sprinting, " After I killed the monster, the dust reginerated and the monster came back."

"What did you do?" Thalia held up a small pouch.

"I put some of the dust in here so it couldn't regenirate as quickly." she said pointing to the pouch. At least she caught her breath but she answered in a breathless tone. I think I'm going to have a talk to Artemis about upgrading some of the hunters training, I mean seriously, just breath normally! You have fought monsters for more than 15 years, Thalia, you should at least be fit enough to breath. Why do I keep rambling on about breathing? Ugh, rambling again.

"Well, I geuss we have more to discuss with Chiron." I said. Thalia raised an eyebrow but she didn't question it, probably knowing that I was going to explain to Chiron what she was questioning in her head at the moment about what I meant.

Chiron was sitting in his office, in the big house when Thalia and I ran to see. He looked up at us when he saw us rush in here.

"Annabeth, Thalia, what is the matter?" he asked. I quickly explained everything Thalia told me about her encounter.

Chiron looked thoughtful for a moment then a grave expression took a dreadful turn to his face. "This is something we need to speak with the oracle about. Will one of you girls go speak with Rachel?" I was still a bit jealous of Rachel's realationship with Percy, something I probably will never have or if I do it won't be until we figure out how to get him out of Tartarus. I soon realized that it could be from the Prophecy the gods told me about during our meeting about Percy's soul being missing in the underworld but I don't know, it just feels ill timed, like the events of the Prophecy won't happen in a few months. I don't know how I knew that, I just knew.

"I'll go, Annabeth was going to tell you something anyways." Thalia said to Chiron. He nodded and she ran out the door.

"Annabeth, what did you need to speak to me about?"

"I know this is not for sure but I have a gut feeling telling me that we need to prepare for the upcoming war." I said. I had been very active because of being the new architect for the gods but I knew since Percy died something big was going to happen and that we need to train for it.

"I see, what do you have in mind?" Chiron asked.

" I think the Hephaestus kids need to build lots of weapons for warfare, not just swords and sheilds but missles and automatons." I paused, " The Athena cabin can help make blue prints and create battle stratagies but in all honesty we need to upgrade the training. We need to train these kids to understand and control their abilities better." he thought about it.

"We have had some problems with the Hepheastus cabin lately when it comes from projects ever since Charles died." he had a sad look on his face," But I will see what we can do." he smiled sadly and thanked him. Now it was time to start making some blue prints.

Thalia

I looked everywhere for Rachael until I found her eventually sitting by the lake the lead to the ocean. It was beautiful but it reminded everyone of Percy and of Percy's sacrifice.

"Rachael!" I called and recieving the motion to procede over to her. I plopped down next to her.

"What do you need?" she asked. She seemed kind of sad and depressed everybody felt that way especially Annabeth but we had to move past it. We lost to many people in the war to give up and grief for the rest of our days. I couldn't betray the hunters we lost during that war just because I wanted to sit around and not do anything.

"Chiron told me to come her and ask you about the monsters reginerating." Rachael's eyes turned green for a second but when back to normal as soon as it appeared.

"Thalia, you will find that in time, your answer will be clear." I didn't understand what she meant except for the fact that I was going to have to wait. I hate waiting, I've never been the patient type.

"Well thanks anyway."

**Hey guys! Just so you know, I'm only going to be posting on Fridays now. Make sure to review and follow and favorite. I love your Reviews.**


	4. Curses and Dreams

Zoe

Percy and I turned to look at where the voice came from, we turned to see a giant. I turned to look at Percy his eyes widened a bit but I could see him figuring out tacticals and stragetgies, trying to see all the situations and all of the possibilities.

The giant looked like a giant man with red brown hair cut close to his head with a small beard hanging around his jaw and the bridge of his lips. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a vest and wore dark pants. He looked like a guy you'd find in a cabin in the woods and trust me I know what that looks like I have seen it with my two eyes.

"What do want from us?" Percy challenged, you could see him calculating if the giant was good or bad and our chances of getting out of this situation. I've gotten really good at figuring out what he's thinking, I mean, we spent so much time talking and watching over each other that we understood each other. We understood what each other thought about things, and talked about our stories that we shared about fighting off monsters or embarrasment. Talking to each other was the only form of entertainment we had.

Percy's eyes were focused on the giant, his shoulders tensed and he gripped Riptide feircely as the giant replied, " I am the giant Damasen, Ares' bane." Percy let his shoulders drop, he still and intense look in his eye but I could tell that we weren't in danger. " I'm here to give you refuge at my home." Percy and I looked at him, confusion iminent on our faces. The giant understood our questioning glance then he futher explained, " I'm the giant of Peace, I will not be fighting in this war, and I side with the olympians. My mother, always that of me as weak and thought that I couldn't contribute so she cursed me to fight this basterdly, drakon that has appeared to me everyday since I help some young half-bloods like yourselves, from it's destruction.

"How long will we be staying with you?" I asked. I have been trapped in this terrible living hell called Tartarus for over 2 years, once I get out I'm staying out and the sooner the better.

"Until another demigod appears, Prometheus says that he should be blonde and about 14 roughly." Damasen answered. He suddenly shrunked down to the size of a normal sized man and became just about 1 or 2 inches shorter than Percy which would make him 6'7 or 6'6. Yep, Percy is really tall. "Follow me and we will head to my cabin in the woods." and he winked at me. My eyes widened, he just read my thoughts or at least just that one, hopefully the later.

We followed Damasen, hiding in the shadows, trying not have a run in with any monsters. The bane of Ares was doing a good job of watching out for monsters for us. I wondered what we might be doing while we wait for the blonde demigod. But thoughts like will Percy and I leave Tartarus together and live happily in Elysium away from our distraught lives, full of danger, will we leave through the doors of death and live in the world together. Why was I thinking these things?

I could never like Percy like that after what happened with Heracles. Percy looked like that Basterd and had charm like him but the difference was Percy's charm and compliments were genuine. I sort of understand why that blonde we saved was crushing on him. His only downfall was being loyal for his own good. The saying killing someone with kindness was something living within Percy, he would rather die than have his friends die, he would be killing himself with his own kindness. Percy was too good for that, he never should have died, but the best people on the earth always have the shortest time there. Those people who are the best people never get their say long enough to make the world change, those people are the dying light of the world, they shine brighter than the others. I bet Percy shined brighter than most, he should have. Why do all the good people have to have shorter lives than the cruel ones? The greatest people should lead the cruel people out of the darkness of the world and into the light.

There was no doubt in my mind now that I liked Percy. But these feelings won't leave my mouth to vocalize them to Percy. He will never know. I could never tell him, I am a huntress of Artemis, Artemis is like my sister, I could never betray for liking a _boy. _But he wasn't just another boy he was different, I liked him for being different.

"Are you ok?" the boy I liked asked, he had a confused look on his face as he look down towards me. I wasn't that short compared to him, I was 6'5 or 6'4 or something like that.

He realized I was fine and he smile warmly at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded in response. He gotten really good at reading my facial expressions, knowing that I was nervous for our future in this upcoming war. He then did something no one had ever done before, he took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. I felt my embarrasment reach my cheeks and swallowed. I hope he didn't see my flush.

We started walking into a forest, with full of dead and blacken trees. I couldn't help but feel sad as I looked at the dead trees, it was one of my instincts to care for nature as a huntress of Artemis but I knew something was watching us, as if we entered it's territory.

As we got farther, I heard whispers of curses, then I knew we were definetly being watched. I turned to Percy, he still had a grip on my hand and squeezed even tighter telling me that we were sharing the same thoughts.

Suddenly, I felt the dark earth underneath me tremble as a large amount of skeletons with black wings flew towards us and landed.

" I curse you Perseus to feel my heartbreak as you fled from my island." cursed a skeletal lady with a raspy voice that had landed right in front of Percy. He quickly sliced the head of the skeleton and it disappeared into dust. I turned to look Percy, dispair evident in his eyes as tears threaten in the ducts of his eyes.

" Curse Perseus to feel the flames I felt towards my death." this came from several winged skeletons, Percy killed them all, a few seconds after he did, he screamed out in agony.

" I curse you, Perseus to feel sightless like you made me." said another, I knew what would happen but I killed it anyway and I immediately turned blind. These were the curses, the sisters of the fates.

"Zoe!" I felt him grab my hand again and I began to be dragged. The only thing I heard was Percy's cries in pain as he killed more.

After a few minutes, I felt his hand loosen it's grip on mine and I felt his dead weight drop to the ground. I immediatly dropped down by his side.

"Percy, are you okay?!" I felt around and found my hand on his pecs. I slowly carried my hand towards the pulse in his neck. I felt his heart beat slowing and staying at a steady pace. "Percy!?" I called, scared for him. He never answered back.

"He'll be fine, we just need to get to my house." said the bane of Ares. I nodded, not sure if he got the message or not. I still couldn't see. I felt Percy be lifted and I felt around until I found Damasen's shirt, and I quickly gripped has I followed him towards his cabin.

Please Percy, you gotta make it through this, please, you have to, making it through that living hell will mean nothing if you don't, please Percy, I willed Percy in my mind.

Percy

_"Reyna stop giving me that face, seriously, this is the best way to defeat Krios." said a blonde boy in my dream. He was medium highth like 5'5, his blonde hair was almost white, it was so blonde. He looked at the girl, I presumed to be Reyna, with a longing, trust. She was small, but had a strong composure on the top of a peanut butter colored pegagus. _

_ She sighed at him, " I geuss I have to agree with you at this point." she turned to looked at a scrawny golden haired boy, " Octavian, stop trying to get us killed. Do not remember what happened yesterday when we went your way?" she scoffed. He nodded and relunctantly left the scene. _

_ Let's get up this mountain before nightfall, that will not help us at all. We don't need to deal with as many monsters than we have to but if we do, we'll have to throw Octavian into the middle of it." he smiled at the girl. The girl rolled her eyes and had a sad smile hinting at the ends of her lips._

_ The rode on their pegasi for a little while until the girl, Reyna, who seemed sort of familiar, said something to the blonde boy, " If we don't defeat Krios I wanna tell you something if we don't make it out." she looked at the blonde, innocence and vulnerablity stood confidently in her eyes, with a yearnful look behind them. _

_ "What is it Reyna?" the blonde looked worried._

_ "Jason, I lov-" she was cut off by the heard of cyclopes running at them. Jason flipped a gold coin in the air and it turn into a gold lance. _

_ He realesed a battle cry and him and his troops countered the horde. The dark haired girl's words fell through the thin air never to be heard._

_ "I'll get you Jason and your little girl too." laughed a loud, booming voice. My vision blurred and suddenly I was at camp._

_ The camp looked disheaveled, everyone was doing something different. There was no happiness there, only worry. It was not how I remembered it. It looked as if everyone was preparing for a war which I knew they needed too. _

_ The Hephaestus kids were building and prototyping what looked to be alot of robots. The Athena cabin was drawing up strategies and blue prints. I didn't see Annabeth over there, and that worried me. Everybody else looked like they were in boot camp or something, even the hunters._

_ The scene changed and I saw two of my favorite women sitting together on the small private beach by my cabin._

_ "How will he survive in Tartarus?" ask Annabeth. She looked over at Thalia, her cheeks puffy and her eyes red._

_ "I don't know, Annabeth, but I know he'll make it through. The only question is with what scars?" Thalia responded equally vulnerable._

_ "What do you mean by scars?" Annabeth's brows furrowed into Thalia's counter question._

_ "He will have new scars, meaning he will have changed. He won't be the same Percy we knew. If he is somehow then, something or someone is giving him safe haven, which I highly doubt." I knew this was true but I also knew most of trip was not twerking around in some daisy while listening to MIley Cyrus. No, it was brutal, my new scars were physical and emotional._

_ "I have changed," I said, not expecting me to hear them but they did and they turned their heads in shock. "I'm very different, and I had no safe haven."_

_ "P-P-Percy what happened you look like you just went through a meat grinder?" asked Thalia. I stifled a smile, I had to remain serious._

_ "I was captured by Iapetus, who unfortunetly is still looking for me." I paused, " He tortured me into nearly joining his side, not only me but your sister, Thalia." Thalia gave me a questioning look but I shook it off, "When souls enter the world of the dead they can be captured by dark shadows and Iapetus will do to those who've been captured what they've done to me and your sister. Those people might not be as strong, they will join and we will have more to worry about than just the doors of death and the second giant war."_

_ "What do you mean?" asked Annabeth, this was the first she'd spoke since I arrived through my dream, "Is that what you were trying to mention when you died?"_

_ "I'm still alive, sort of, but yes, that is what I meant but that isn't the only thing I must warn you about, the doors of death are opening more and more everyday, monsters will be free to roam the world with out worrying about dying, people will die but will come back, and they will use that against us." I said. The scene was fading but Annabeth said one last thing to me before I left._

_ "I love you." _


End file.
